


Kimono dans l’ambulance

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Happy Ending, Other, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: «Я прихожу в себя. Надо мной склонились трое. Я не понимаю, почему вижу свою жизнь» (с) Indochine, «Kimono dans l’ambulance»
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Kimono dans l’ambulance

_A quel désinfectant que ma douleur  
A quels pansements rougissant sur mon bonheur  
Je vois mon sang qui s’en va  
J’étais sûr de moi  
Malgré moi je m’enfonce  
Mais ça ne fait plus mal  
Ils vont me sauver de là_

_Nous avions de l’émeute dans le sang_  
Nous étions pourtant sib beaux si grands  
Du mercurochrome sur la violence  
Des kimono blancs dans l’ambulance 

Indochine, «Kimono dans l’ambulance»

Когда в голове немного прояснилось, Азирафаэль услышал чьи-то гнусавые причитания:

— Я не виноват! Он будто из воздуха появился, я в любом случае не успел бы затормозить!

Авария. Но где и с кем? Открыть глаза Азирафаэль не мог, как ни старался. Его подняли и куда-то понесли. Судя по тому, что он лежал на носилках, авария случилась с ним. 

Под носом было липко; Азирафаэль попытался пошевелиться и взвыл. Когда боль утихла, он увидел склонившихся над ним троих парамедиков, дыру у себя в груди и правую ногу, вывернутую под невозможным углом. Из кожи шпилем башни торчала сломанная кость. Что-то во всём этом казалось неправильным, и только несколько минут спустя Азирафаэль понял, что именно. Он глядел на себя и остальных сверху, паря под потолком скорой. 

— Давай быстрее, — сказала водителю женщина-парамедик. — Я хочу довезти его живым. Эй, вы двое, не стойте столбом, ну!

Азирафаэль с удивлением узнал в одном из парамедиков Кроули. Отросшие рыжие волосы он собрал в хвост, глаза скрывали тёмные очки.

Он наклонился ближе, накрыл ладонью торчащую кость и прошептал:

— Оставайся со мной, ангел. Дыши.

Азирафаэль растерянно наблюдал за тем, как срастается кость, а на месте разрыва появляется новая кожа, розовая и бледная. Святой Манчестер! Кроули никогда не работал на скорой, он…

Память буксовала, как застрявший в кювете грузовик.

Кроули отдёрнул руку, словно обжегшись, стиснул зубы.

— Давление стабилизировалось, сатурация в норме, — доложил второй парамедик.

— Значит, довезём, — выдохнула женщина. — Но это не повод тормозить, Брент!

Водитель за стеклом что-то неразборчиво пробурчал.

Азирафаэль продолжал парить под потолком и понятия не имел, как ему вернуться обратно в тело. А возвращаться было надо. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы спросить у Кроули, какого чёрта происходит.

Азирафаэль смутно припоминал авиабазу и взрыв, заставивший материю распасться на атомы. Каким-то образом Вселенная вновь собралась воедино, но при этом всё изменилось. Иначе он никогда не увидел бы Кроули в роли самого настоящего парамедика.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Мысленно, потому что физически вздыхать ему было нечем. И пригляделся.

Состояние Кроули ему не понравилось, особенно то, как его била почти незаметная дрожь, как он страдальчески морщился и дышал медленно, неглубокими вдохами. Как лопались мелкие сосуды.

Тем временем Кроули занялся его грудной клеткой. Он не исцелил раны полностью, лишь убрал самые сильные повреждения: срастил вены и рёбра. Движения у него были отточенными, доведёнными до автоматизма, и Азирафаэль заглянул глубже.

Кроули спасал людей таким способом не в первый раз. Он не всегда выигрывал битву: рядом с маленьким мальчиком, которого отчим столкнул с лестницы, появился Смерть и покачал головой. 

Кроули не стал спорить со Всадником. После работы он отправился к дому, где жил отчим. Его не арестовали, потому что сочли гибель ребёнка несчастным случаем.

Кроули неслышно вошёл в комнату, вытащил отчима из-за стола с выпивкой и закуской и для начала по одному сломал ему пальцы. Мужчина кричал, корчился и извивался, фаланги жалобно хрустели. На лице Кроули не дрогнул ни один мускул.

Когда рука повисла плетью, он призвал монтировку из Бентли и методично превратил колени убийцы в месиво из плоти и костей. А затем ушёл, не оглядываясь.

Сегодня утром жертве повезло больше, если слово «везение» было тут уместно.

Муж молодой двадцатипятилетней женщины издевался над ней почти всю ночь. Он швырнул её в стену (на затылке образовалась гематома), а когда она потеряла сознание, привязал к кровати и разорвал тонкую ночную рубашку. Раздвинул покрытые чёрными синяками ноги. Спустил штаны. Он уже был возбуждён, но тем не менее яростно задвигал по набухшему члену рукой, доводя себя до предела. В тело жены он вошёл грубо и резко, а последующие движения походила на работу отбойного молотка, равнодушного и неумолимого.

Очнувшись, женщина попыталась закричать. Он ударил её кулаком в лицо. Брызнула кровь, и его не смутило что алые капли попали ему на нос и щёки. Он продолжил двигаться, теперь кусая свою жертву за предплечья, с болезненным наслаждением вонзая зубы в белую плоть, не замечая, что куски кожи застревают между зубов.

Азирафаэль сознавал: он видит происходящее глазами Кроули, который невольно подсмотрел творящийся ужас в разуме несчастной женщины. Всё равно от объёма и чёткости «картинки» его замутило.

Вероятно, к утру бедняжка распростилась бы с жизнью. Но соседка оказалась на редкость бдительной. Она не раз видела женщину с синяками и порезами. И, услышав подозрительный шум, позвонила в полицию.

Те, наученные горьким опытом, приехали в сопровождении скорой.

По дороге в больницу у пострадавшей начался сердечный приступ.

— Блядь, — выругался напарник Кроули, Майк. — Неужели не довезём? Ненавижу, когда так происходит. Доставай аппарат и ставь заряд на двести, я пока займусь кислородом.

— Не надо заряда, — сказал Кроули и надавил женщине на грудь, не обращая внимания на вопли Майка, что так помощь никто не оказывает. Он и так это прекрасно знал. Просто у него было другая задача.

Женщина вздрогнула и задышала. Кроули не убирал руки, пока её лицо не порозовело и не зажили повреждения, которые могли привести к внутреннему кровотечению.

— Довезём, — с облегчением выдохнул Майк. — Я не знаю, что ты сделал, чувак, но не останавливайся!

В больнице они передали женщину врачам, уже подготовившим операционную. И тут в коридоре Кроули заметил Смерть.

— Не волнуйся, я пришёл не за ней, — Всадник улыбнулся кривой страшной улыбкой. — Всего лишь хотел предупредить, что мстить её, кхм, мужу не нужно.

— Не нужно? — оскалился Кроули. — Когда этого урода уводили, он сожалел об одном. Что не успел кончить.

— Сегодня ночью он умрёт от разрыва сердца, — бесстрастно сообщил Смерть. — В буквальном смысле. Оно взорвётся у него в груди. А ты бы поберёг себя, демон. Когда-нибудь расплата за то, что ты лечишь, будет слишком высока.

Смерть поклонился и исчез.

«Расплата, — повторил Азирафаэль. — Демон…»

Ускользающие детали головоломки встали на свои места.

Демоны не потеряли способность исцелять. Но, из-за того, что она противоречила их природе, после они испытывали невыносимые муки.

Кроули возвращался со смены домой и обессиленно сползал на пол. Кожу кололо, будто под ней роились тысячи жалящих пчёл, и он до крови закусывал губы и бился головой о стену, чтобы одной болью хоть немного заглушить другую, от которой не помогало обезболивающее.

Наутро он снова отправлялся в больницу. И спасал людей. Не потому, что вдруг перешёл на сторону добра и отрёкся от демонической сущности. Кроули делал это в память об ангеле. Он винил себя в том, что не сумел его спасти, помешать ему стать сверхновой. И неважно, что жертва Азирафаэля остановила Армагеддон. Спасла мир.

«Здесь нет твоей вины, мой дорогой».

Азирафаэля потянуло вниз. Он открыл глаза в своём физическом теле и застонал.

— Ангел? Не двигайся, — Кроули сжал его пальцы. — Всё хорошо.

— Я здесь, — прохрипел Азирафаэль. — И никуда не уйду. Обещаю.

— Я тебе верю. Молчи и береги силы.

«Я здесь. Тебе больше никогда не будет больно».

С этой мыслью Азирафаэль провалился в целительный сон.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
